Love in the Making
by TentacleGrapeFun
Summary: Rito finally confesses to Haruna, but something goes wrong! Luckily, Kotegawa is there to comfort him. But, is there more to Kotegawa's gesture of politeness? Rated T for now. Will change if the need arises.
1. Rejection

**_Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners._**

(Am I supposed to add that? Oh well, I've seen a quite a few stories that include a disclaimer of some sort, so meh).

My first story, and so, constructive critisicm is always welcome!

 **Props to _Asha'man of Fire_ , as his work on To Love-Ru inspired me to do stories such as this!**

 _Author's Note: Gonna make some edits to the story, to make sure I am as grammatically correct as I can be. Also read up and watched some of To Love-Ru again. I'll try to get the names each character calls each other right._

* * *

I woke up and found Momo in the bed with me. She was naked, as usual, with only her panties and a loose fitting shirt covering her breasts.

"Good morning Rito," Momo said, yawning.

"Why do you always sleep in my bed when you have your own room, with an even bigger bed?" I questioned her, blushing furiously as the shirt strained against her chest as she was stretching.

"To try and awaken the beast inside you, Rito-san, so that the Harem Plan goes well," smiled Momo.

"Yes, yes, I know, but does it have to be this way?" I asked.

"Well, for it to come out faster, this is the most effective way," replied Momo. She also was about to say that it was very enjoyable for her too, him violating her in the night. She wisely kept that to herself.

Mikan called out to me and the rest of the girls that breakfast was ready. Momo went to her room to get dressed in her school uniform. I did the same, donning the male version of our school's uniform. Walking down the stairs, I saw Lala, just came out of the shower with only a towel clothing her. While staring at Lala's figure, I tripped on one of the slippers that was at the bottom of the stairs and fell on Lala. There was a surprised look on her face as I managed to rip off the towel covering her and bury my face in her breasts, all the while miraculously managing to grope her butt. At that moment, Nana was coming down the stairs and saw the unfortunate position I was in.

"You beast!" Nana shouted, "Get off my older sister!"

I quickly scrambled off Lala but was hit by a kick to my face. I crashed towards the wall and groaned. It hurt, and it hurt a lot. Nana was comforting her sister, asking if she was okay.

"It's alright Nana, Rito never does it on purpose, he's just really clumsy!" Lala said with a heart-warming smile towards my direction. I was too busy getting up to notice.

"Peke," she called.

"Yes, Lala-sama," replied Peke. Peke turned into Lala's school uniform, and also became her hairclip, as usual.

While I was eating, I thought about Haruna. It was now that I realised that if I kept waiting, she would get stolen away by another guy. I said to myself that today was the day I would confess my feelings for her. I quickly finished my breakfast and got my lunch from Mikan. I was waiting for the girls to finish so we could walk to school together. We arrived at school and bumped into Kotegawa Yui, the head of the school's Disciplinary Committee.

"Yuuki Rito! Make sure you don't do anything shameless today!" she said to me.

"The only one who will be doing shameless acts with Rito is you, Shameless-senpai~" Mea teased, as she appeared behind Yui.

Yui blushed heavily. "What do y-you mean? And stop calling that!"

"Waa, but it's true, we all know how much you like Rito~" Mea replied, with a devious smile.

"T-that's not true!" Yui said, as she turned around and disappeared down the hall.

Even Yui-senpai, the head of the Disciplinary Committee, likes Yuuki Rito? Rito's charm is stronger than she thought, as Nana was thinking over how many girls actually like Rito.

Momo could sense what her sister was thinking and smiled. She likes Rito too, even if she doesn't believe it, Momo thought.

We split up and headed into our respective classrooms. Lala and I bumped into Haruna while we were getting to class.

"Ah, good morning Sairenji," I said.

"Morning!" Lala said, in her cheery mood as usual.

"Morning Rito-san, Lala-san." Replied Haruna.

"Oh yeah, Sairenji, could you meet me up on the roof today at lunch? I need to tell you something." I licked my lips while I waited for her to reply.

"Yeah, sure, I don't have anything on at lunch today, so I can make it."

"Great! See you there later."

It felt as though the time was going at quarter the speed it would normally run at. I felt my heart and realised that it was beating really fast. I calmed myself down and glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. Five minutes till lunch. I gulped and looked over at Haruna. She was calm, but it was as though something bothered her. Probably, nothing, I thought. I went back to feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Today was the day, I was going to confess my feelings for Haruna.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat with my lunch. I quickly walked towards the stairwell which led to the roof. Momioka was talking to Sawada and Sairenji and noticed me hurrying out of the classroom.

"Hey, did you see how fast Rito left the room? He must be excited for something," Momioka said. She was interrupted by Sairenji apologising for having to do something. She followed the direction Rito disappeared to.

"Ohhh? Looks like we have a situation between Haruna and Rito…" Sawada whispered to Momioka.

"It seems we do," Momioka grinned.

They followed in the direction they both went. Momo saw them and wondered what they were up to. "What are you guys doing?" She asked, her tail swishing in the air.

"Following Rito and Haruna to the roof, as they may be up to something." Momioka replied.

Momo envisioned me confessing to Haruna and she saying yes, with sex quickly following after. She drooled as she was thinking of what naughty things we would do.

"C'mon, let's go and see what they're up to," said Sawada, breaking Momo's train of thought.

Kotegawa was walking through the halls and watching out for the perverted principal when she saw the three of them heading upstairs.

They may be up to something that isn't good, Kotegawa thought. Trailing them, she found out that they were heading up to the roof. Sawada noticed her. She gestured for her to come over and be quiet. Kotegawa did as she asked and they peeked from the entrance of the doorway to see me facing Haruna.

"Sairenji, I need to tell you something that's been on my mind for quite a while," I started.

Haruna stayed silent and was looking me in the eyes.

I licked my lips in my nervousness and I thought that she could her my racing heart. "Sairenji, I've loved you for a long time and I want to know if you return those feelings back."

Now Haruna-san will be part of the harem, Momo thought. But the events that quickly followed was something Momo and the others didn't quite expect.

"I'm moving schools, Rito-san." Haruna said, looking down at the ground.

"W-what?" I was dumbfounded.

"We can't be together, Rito-san. I'm moving to a different town, and it'll just be painful for the both of us to have a long-distance relationship. You have Lala and the other girls to keep you company while I have left. I'm sorry."

My hands were shaking, I was shocked. Shocked, that the girl I loved the longest was moving away and would probably never see again.

Sairenji, still wouldn't meet my eyes. She said _I'm sorry_ once more and walked back downstairs. She saw that the four girls were watching the situation and quickly ran back downstairs. The girls could hear Sairenji sobbing. The girls hesitated and came to a decision. The girls walked over to comfort me, who was leaning against the barrier on the roof.

"No, no, no, this cannot be happening, why is this happening?" I mumbled in my curled up position.

Momioka and Sawada had lost their teasing manner, as they hadn't heard that Haruna was moving schools either. They comforted me by saying things like _it'll be alright_ or _you'll be fine_. All the while Momo was thinking about what could happen to the Harem Plan, now that Haruna has left it.

" _Shit, will Rito even want to marry Lala-san now? Or will he fall in a state of depression, never going to be the same Rito ever again?"_ she thought.

Kotegawa, standing off to the side, was still working out what she should do. Kotegawa was thinking if she should make her feelings clear to me or whether she should act like the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. Kotegawa's unspoken feelings for me won and decided to act.

Kotegawa walked over to me, who was still down, and was sobbing softly. Kotegawa closed the distance between her and I and then wrapped her arms around me, making both Momioka and Sawada stand up in surprise.

"It'll be fine, Yuuki-kun, you have me, Lala-san and all the other girls. You don't need to be this sad." Kotegawa whispered in my ear.

My sobbing was stopped by Kotegawa hugging me. I was surprised at first, but then after a few seconds, I returned the hug. I could smell Kotegawa's hair from where my head was. She smelled of lavender, and it was very nice scent.

Kotegawa and I stayed in this position until I stopped crying. We stood up and looked around. Momioka and Sawada regained their humour and grinned at us.

"Trying to steal him away, after he was rejected? Never would've thought that the head of the Disciplinary Committee would do that," Momioka teased.

"I-I'm just helping him out. It's part of the Disciplinary Committee's job to help out students from time to time." Kotegawa said, blushing.

While I was watching the exchange, I realised that Kotegawa really did like me.

For the first time that day, I felt truly happy.

* * *

And that's it for now! Sorry for not having that much Kotegawa x Rito pairing in this chapter, as I gotta get a plot underway.


	2. New Leaf

**_Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners._**

 _My first story, and so, constructive critisicm is always welcome!_

 **Props to _Asha'man of Fire_ , as his work on To Love-Ru inspired me to do stories such as this!**

* * *

The day after we knew about Sairenji's change in schools, she had left already. Even though I had gotten over it yesterday, I was still sad. Kotegawa has now started to warm up to me, and is not as strict with me over my 'unfortunate' stumbles.

I was walking down the stairs with a stack of sheets for class, and was talking to Momo. Suddenly, Celine came out of nowhere and jumped on my face, obscuring my line of sight. Lala was also going up the stairs and I fell on her, pulling down Momo as I did so. I ended up with my face on her crotch and my hands clutching on both Momo's and Lala's sensitive tails. They moaned in surprise as my hands twitched, rubbing friction on their tails once more.

"R-R-Rito, d-don't put y-your f-f-face there," Lala said.

"Ah, Rito-san, you're so bold~," Momo whispered in my ear.

Kotegawa, at that moment, was walking down the hallway and saw us. Kotegawa sighed. "Yuuki-kun, you need to be more careful."

She walked away and told off the Principal for running around in his boxers.

I stood up, rubbing my head where I hit the floor on. Momo dusted off her clothes and started whispering in my ear. "Kotegawa really likes you, doesn't she? She's already changed her attitude towards you and is now trying to get closer to you. You should ask her out on a date."

I thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Great! Now, where do you want to have the date at?" replied Momo.

"I was thinking of one of the cafes further in the town," I said, gathering the fallen sheets.

"Ask her out at the end of the day, and make the date on a weekend," Momo called out, as she walked to her class.

The day went by as usual, but without Sairenji, the atmosphere in class was different. Momioka and Sawada weren't up to their usual antics, as Sairenji wasn't there and they were also quite depressed at their friend's absence.

When the bell that signified the end of the day rung, Kotegawa and I stayed back and to do some things for class tomorrow.

"Hey, Kotegawa," I said to her, as I was helping her carry worksheets for tomorrow's lesson.

"Yes, Yuuki-kun?" She replied.

"Do you want to go out with me on the weekend? We could meet up at my house at Saturday, if you're not busy."

Kotegawa blushed. "S-sure, Yuuki-kun, I'm not busy on the weekend. At what time?"

"I was thinking around lunch, so is 12pm okay for you?"

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Plan's settled then, I'll meet you on Saturday."

We finish our work with small talk and then head home together.

"I guess this is it, Kotegawa said, approaching the junction that leads to her house, "This way leads to my house."

"Ah, yes," I said, turning the opposite way.

"Yuuki-kun, wait!" I heard Kotegawa say.

Turning around, I was greeted by Kotegawa's face close to mine. Her lips pressed against my own, her lips feeling soft and warm. She wrapped her arms around my neck, so I wrapped my arms around her waist. We stood there, by the sidewalk, tasting each other's lips. We broke apart after we both ran out of breath. Looking around, there were a few adults who saw what happened and smiled at us. A few students at our school also saw what happened and looked away as soon as my gaze went over them. They then walked away and pretended not to have witnessed what happened. I looked back down at Kotegawa and she was looking down and blushing. She then whispered something that only I could hear. "Don't t-tell anyone, okay?"

"Y-yes," was all I could muster.

She walked down the direction to her house. After a few metres she turned back and called out to me. "Looking forwards to this weekend, Yuuki-kun."

I smiled and waved goodbye. She turned back around and continued walking. I also turned towards the direction of my house, smiling happily as I remembered how sweet Kotegawa tasted.

Momo, who was trailing us saw what happened. She smiled deviously and thought what she could do next.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter, but I am quite busy. I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please point out any mistakes in grammar or spelling, as I do make mistakes sometimes._

 _See ya~_


	3. I Love Her (End)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

 _Thanks to the two or three people still reading this, as I am happy to announce an end to this story that has been in hiatus for too long. Various personal matters has happened during the first few months after I last updated this story, and after all of it, I couldn't find the drive to complete it anymore. But in the mid-stages of October 2016, I came across a story named 'Against the Gods' on wuxia world. Needless to say, after the first couple of chapters, I was hooked. I caught up to the translations, but my thirst for more wasn't satiated. I read another story, then after that, another one, and then another one! It came to the point where I caught up to the translation of about five different books, but by then, my drive to write was fully awakened once again. Although, my drive to write wasn't more Japanese-type stories but more Wuxia/Xianxia stories, more of the former. It wasn't till I started to try and write a Wuxia story that I remembered about this one. It was then that the To Love-Ru Darkness manga had ended (I think, I'm not too sure), and so there wasn't any need to add something else into the story. After a two or three days of reading through my previous chapters and brainstorming an idea to a conclusive ending, my end product was this. And so, I present to you the final chapter of Love in the Making. I hope you, that one reader still reading this block of text, will enjoy it!_

 _P.S.  
I stopped this story earlier than I had originally wanted it to, but at that time, I was reading Japanese manga and light novels like I was eating my breakfast, and a delicious one at that, with eggs and bacon. Now, I'd rather write something more Wuxia like, because now I'm hooked._

 **Props to _Asha'man of Fire_ , as his works on To Love-Ru inspired me to do this! (And sadly, no more, I'm sorry)**

* * *

The morning of a Saturday, in the Yuuki household.

"Marshmallows…" I mumbled in my sleep.

A lewd moan was heard in response.

"Mmm…" I slowly opened my eyes. "W-what the? Again?"

As usual, Momo was in my bed again, with my hand firmly planted on her buttocks. The slightly damp panties I was also groping alarmed me quite a bit.

"Ha… ha… bold as usual in the morning again, Rito-kun," Momo gasped, smiling faintly at me.

"Jeez, you need to stop doing this, you know," I said as I checked the clock in my room. It read 10:23am.

"But you're so enjoyable to be around at night, Rito-kun," Momo yawned. "It really makes me wonder what you really are dreaming of."

I started to take off my night clothes and rummaged around in my closet for clothes that would look good on me. I select jeans and a casual red t-shirt.

"Are you acting like this because of your date with Kotegawa-san later today?" Momo asked.

My face became red. "O-of course not!" I quickly replied.

Momo got up and patted me on the shoulder. "Ahahahaha! Of course not, this is the 'Lucky God of Stumbles and Falls', Yuuki Rito we're talking about here." Momo walked to the door and opened it. She stopped halfway out. "You still love Onee-chan, right?"

Pausing in my tracks, I look at Momo and said, "Yes, she will always have a special place in my heart. But since yesterday, there was another spot in heart that was taken by someone. And I'm sure you know who it is."

"Yes, I do. But I'm glad you'll still love Onee-chan."

Momo closed the door and walked down stairs.

I sighed and continued to dress myself. Ten minutes later, I walked out of my room and went down stairs to eat breakfast. I heard the sizzling of a pan as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning Rito," said my sister, as she cooked our food.

"Morning Mikan," I replied, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Mau!"

"Haha, morning to you too Celine."

"You're up early this morning. I was just about to wake you up actually. Something big happening later today?" asked Mikan.

"Ah, y-yes, I'm going out with Kotegawa-san later."

I thought it was a part of my imagination when I saw my sister twitch. "Have fun then," she said.

I looked around and didn't see Momo, Nana or Lala. "Mikan, do you know where the girls are?"

"They just left a few minutes ago. Said they would be back sometime at night, they looked like they were going somewhere."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm going out in a couple of hours with Yami as well. I'll drop Celine at Mikado-sensei's place before I go."

An hour passes after we finish breakfast, and Mikan is dressed in casual clothes, ready to go with Celine in her hands. She bids me farewell as she goes to Mikado-sensei's mansion.

"All alone now, huh."

Minutes tick by as I watch the television. It wasn't until 11:50am that I hear our doorbell ring. I shut off the TV and grabbed my wallet. Making sure I got everything I needed, I open the front door and see Kotegawa-san outside of our property's gate. Seeing her my breath away. Quickly opening the gate, I see her in a light pink skirt and a lavender shirt.

"G-good morning, Y-yuuki-kun," greeted Kotegawa as she slightly blushed.

"Good morning Kotegawa-san."

"Where do you want to go, Yuuki-kun?"

"Let's go somewhere to eat first. You must be hungry, right?"

Kotegawa nods, but doesn't reply.

We walk to the shopping district to find a café somewhere to eat. After eating, we started to walk around to find dessert.

I spot a crepe stand a few minutes into our walk. "Ah, would you like a crepe, Kotegawa-san?"

"Hm? Oh, yes please," said Kotegawa, smiling at me.

I must say, my heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me.

"Alright, just sit here while I buy the crepes. Cream-filled with strawberries on top for you, right?"

"Mn."

I walk to the crepe stand and order what Kotegawa wanted and one for myself. The whole process of ordering, waiting and collecting took a grand total of almost 2 minutes. Quite fast. Turning around, I started to walk to Kotegawa when I saw her surrounded by four guys trying to pick her up.

"Hey, you're pretty cute. Wanna hang out with us?" said one of the guys.

"N-no… I'm quite fine on my own, really…" Kotegawa looked away from the 4 guys and looked like she wanted to curl up into a ball.

"What are you saying? It'll be fun, trust us," said another. The same guy then grabs her by the arm.

"Hey! What do you think you trash are doing?"

The four of them turned around to see me, with two crepes in my hand, furious.

"Yuuki-kun!" Kotegawa broke free from the guy's grasp as he was surprised, and latched onto my arm.

"Ah shit, she's taken."

"Bastard."

They walked off, glaring at me.

"Sorry for leaving you here alone, Kotegawa-san, are you fine?" I asked.

"No… I was just scared because of that time… but you saved me again, so this time, there's a reward," said Kotegawa. (Chapter 86 of the To Love-Ru manga)

"Hmm? What is the rewa—Hah?" My words faltered as she kissed my cheek.

"A-a-anyways! Thanks for the crepe, Yuuki-kun," as she snatched it from my hands.

 _Hahh, this girl_ I thought to myself.

We sat down at a table with two chairs somewhere near the crepe stand and started eating.

A few bites into my crepe, I look across and see a small bit of cream on Kotegawa's cheek.

"Hey, Kotegawa-san, you have something on your cheek," I said, reaching out to wipe it off.

Kotegawa blushed a crimson red as she saw me lick the cream off my finger, but also smiled.

Finishing the crepes, I asked her: "Do you want to see a movie?"

"Sure, what do you want to watch?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure what's in cinemas right now, let's go check."

A few minutes of walking later, and we end up at the movie house and check the currently showing movies. We narrowed our likely-to-watch movies to a few. They were two action movies, a movie about a currently airing anime, and one romance movie.

"Why don't we watch the romance movie? You know... because… we're on a date and all..." Kotegawa's voice went quiet nearing the end of her sentence.

"S-sure…" I replied.

Buying our tickets, we luckily only had to wait twenty or something minutes until we could go in. Looking around the seats, I could that it was full of mostly couples, unsurprisingly.

 _An hour into the movie…_

I was sitting, half-watching, half-drifting off to sleep. Just as when I was about to close my eyes, my hand to my left was suddenly gripped by another's, which jolted me wide awake. Looking to my side, I see Kotegawa blushing, but faintly smiling while gripping my hand. Let's just say I was wide awake for the rest of the movie.

When the movie finished, we both walked home. Just near the intersection where we would normally at school separate paths to go to our respective homes, the cloudy skies suddenly unleashed a torrent of rainfall.

 _Oh man, what's with this weather? Is this Momo's fault once again?_ I mused.

Pulling Kotegawa's hand, I said: "My house is closer, we can dry off there."

Kotegawa couldn't help herself to thinking back to the time when this exact event happened not too long ago. (Either episode 3 or 4 of To Love-Ru Darkness)

"Sure," she said, running after me.

As we neared closer to my house, the rain poured down even harder.

"We're almost there, just keep on going!" I yelled.

Finally making our way inside the house, we started catching our breath.

"Hah, hah, I'll, hah, get the, hah, bath and washing, hah, machine ready, please wait here for a moment," I spoke.

"Un," was the reply.

"No one's home yet, huh. Hopefully they aren't out in the rain."

After the bath and washing machine was ready, I called out to Kotegawa, "It's ready, Kotegawa-san."

"Okay."

Walking past her, I said: "While your bathing, I'll put dry clothes outside of the bathroom for you to use when you're done."

Walking upstairs, I go into my room and start changing my clothes into dry ones. Halfway through, I could hear the water in the bathroom running. Few minutes later, I finish dressing up and put fresh clothes in front of the bathroom door.

Going back upstairs, I pull out my DS and start playing. Just as I killed a boss, I heard my room door opening.

"Ah, Kotegawa-san, I hope the clothes aren't too bi—Gwuaaaah?" Looking up, I see what Kotegawa was wearing. Only my oversized shirt and boxers.

"B-b-but Kotegawa-san, I gave you shorts," I stuttered.

"Yuuki-kun… no… R-rito, please start calling me by my f-first name, Yui," Kotegawa's face was a deep crimson that stretched down to her neck, but other than that, I couldn't see anymore because her face was looking down.

"Kotega—No, Y-yui, why… why are you only wearing that?"

"Remember last time how you only gave me a shirt and boxers? W-well… looking back at it, it wasn't so bad." Kotegawa was walking ever so closer to me as she spoke.

What is this girl saying? I thought to myself. "W-well, that was a pure accident, not something I did on purpose," I blurted.

"Also, remember how we were interrupted back then?" Yui was only a step away from me now. "I… I want to continue on from that."

My brain shut down for a second. "Huh?"

"You can't do shameless things to other girls, Rito. That's immoral. You can... only do those things to me," said Kotegawa, as she pounced on me, knocking back on my bed.

"I love you, Yuuki Rito, and I hope you love me back too," she whispered, and then pressed her lips on mine.

"Mmmm—mm…"

I succumbed to her advances after that. Luckily, no one was at the house, because for a few hours, we were making quite the racket.

 _A few hours later…_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" Momo mumbled to herself as she sped back to the Yuuki household. "I was suddenly summoned by my father with my sisters to go back to Deviluke… hopefully I can make it back in time at home to get in Rito's bed before he comes home."

Speeding though the sky above Sainan Town, Momo finds herself within a short distance to the house before long. Slowing down, she crept onto the balcony just outside the sliding doors that leads directly into Rito's room. Before she opens the doors, however, Momo finds a shocking scene that was visible through the glass.

"N-no way… Is that… Kotegawa-san? In Rito's bed? With Rito?"

After a while, Momo came back to her senses and her mischievous smile was seen once again on her face.

"He's finally done it, heh? And with Kotegawa-san… how shameless." Momo's lewd imagination went to work almost instantly. "If only I was there… hah~…"

 _Earlier…_

After doing 'the deed' with Yui, she was soundly asleep in my arms next to me.

 _What an unexpected turn of events. I couldn't believe the head of the morals committee in school would do such a thing like this._ I thought to myself. And if as though Yui was still awake and could read minds, she turned over to face the other way while muttering 'shameless'.

Thinking back to the time she hugged me after Haruna-san's rejection, to her confession just a couple hours prior, I couldn't help but smile. _This girl… I really do love her, huh?_ Was my final thought as I fell asleep with my beloved beside me.

* * *

 _And that's all, folks! I made a longer chapter to end this short three chapter story, and hope you liked it. I went a little OOC near the end there with Kotegawa. Because, you know, she'll never do something this bold (RIP, I wish she would)._

 _Thanks for reading this far and waiting patiently for this. I may do another chapter or two of after stories, but don't count on it. Like, seriously, don't. It would be more likely that we would colonise Mars than another chapter coming out._

 _So until I make a completely different, in no way related to To Love-Ru, story, please stay tuned till then! (Hopefully the wait won't be a year, but a few months instead...)_

 _Good bye!_

 _P.S.  
I will not go back to this story to change any grammatical errors or misspells, thank you very much. I cannot be arsed anymore._


End file.
